Sickness and Troublemakers
by cuddlebearlove
Summary: Albus has been sick and Minerva misses him. When he recovers, his wife hurries to be with him, but gets sidetracked along the way. One shot. ADMM contains mild sex


Disclaimer: Not mine

Sickness and Troublemakers

Minerva walked the halls of Hogwarts frustrated. Her husband had been sick for the past week, which precluded them from any strenuous activities that they normally engaged in. Madam Pomfrey finally declared Albus well that morning. Now, Minerva was rushing through the nightly check of the castle before she joined him in their quarters.

However, fate was conspiring against the couple. Minerva didn't understand how students could behave themselves all week then all go wild on the same night. It defied logic.

Her woes began at nine when she, along with the prefects, did the first check to ensure all the students were in their common rooms or dorms.Two Hufflepuffs had been caught snogging in the Astronomy Tower. The prefect that found them brought them to Minerva, which meant she had to find Professor Sprout. Sorting this out took half an hour.

As the deputy headmistress was heading back to her office, she seriously considered skipping the eleven o'clock rounds. She normally would not think of this, but she was desperate to feel her husband's arms around her. She had just decided to return to their rooms early when Hermione and Ron turned the corner, dragging two young Ravenclaws with them.

"Professor McGonagall," said Hermione, "these two were in the restricted section of the library. They were reading _Most Potent Potions_. Apparently, they were trying to learn how to make Polyjuice Potion."

Ron attempted to stifle a laugh but was unsuccessful. Hermione shot him a glare and turned back to her head of house. She, unlike Ron, did not appreciate the irony of them catching second years trying to make this particular potion.

Minerva saw this exchange between two of her prefects, but couldn't bring herself to care why it had occurred.

"Very well." She sighed. "I will take them to Professor Flitwick."

Finding the head of Ravenclaw proved even more time-consuming than her search for Professor Sprout had. Finally, at a quarter past ten, Minerva was finished.

"I am definitely skipping the later rounds." she thought as she began the walk to her quarters.

"Professor." shouted a voice behind her. Minerva turned and saw Professor Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Colin Creevey approaching.

Minerva stopped and waited for the odd group to catch up with her.

"Professor," Snape said." your student here has been caught out of bed. Mr. Malfoy found him attempting to guess the Slytherin password in the dungeons. He will not tell me why he was trying to get into our dorms."

"I shall deal with him immediately." she answered, sighing.

Minerva marched Colin to her office and demanded to know what he had been doing. She had noticed he had his camera with him, and this worried her.

"I'd rather not say, ma'am." answered the fifth year.

"I don't care. I'd rather not be in my office at-" Minerva glanced at her watch and shuddered, "a quarter to eleven. However, here I sit. Tell me."

"Well," Colin hesitated, then saw the look of anger in his head of house's eyes. "Harry said he thought he saw Draco wearing a pink thong with hearts on them the other day. Ron said all the Slytherin guys in sixth year wore feminine underthings. I was trying to see if it was true."

Minerva closed her eyes. Why did every truly ludicrous thing that happened in the castle have to involve a Weasley?

"You will serve detention with Mr. Filch tomorrow night. I shall walk you back to the tower now so you do not get into more trouble along the way."

She also wanted to speak to Harry and Ron. She said the password and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open. They entered and she began her search for the two sixth year boys she needed to speak to. The table the trio normally occupied was empty. That was odd, because Ron and Hermione should have been back an hour ago, at ten. She knew Hermione normally studied until at least eleven. So where were they?

"Has anyone seen Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley?" she asked all that were in the common room.

No one answered. Instead, most turned and looked at anything other then Minerva. This did not bode well.

"Are they in their dorm room?" she tried again.

Still no answer.

"Where is Miss Granger?"

Yet again, Minerva received no response.

"Great." she thought. "Just great. Now I get to spend Merlin knows how long looking for them."

"How long have they been gone?" she asked.

Finally, a first year answered. "They left almost as soon as Ron and Hermione got back."

That meant they had an hour head start. They could be anywhere in the castle, or on the grounds.

"They better not be on the grounds." she thought.

Just as she was leaving, the trio rushed inside.

"Whoops." said Harry, bumping into her.

"Oh, hello professor." said Ron. "What brings you here?"

"Colin trying to sneak into the Slytherin dorms to verify what you told him brings me here. What possessed you to tell this and where on earth have you been?"

"Well, what we told Colin was true. We certainly didn't tell him to go check though." answered Ron.

"Professor, we are sorry about curfew, but we had to go to the owlery." Hermione said.

"Just who were you writing that couldn't wait until morning?" she asked.

"No, it's not that. Hedwig has babies." Harry answered. "They hatched a week ago. I just wanted to check on them again before bed. We're sorry."

"Fine. Fifteen points from Gryffindor. Go to bed."

It was after midnight when Minerva reached the door to her quarters. Saying the password, she stepped inside.

"Good evening, my dear." her husband greeted.

"Maybe for you. You have been resting in here; I have been roaming the halls with all the little hooligans that you allow to study here."

"Rough night?" he asked as he walked over to her. The two embraced and kissed sweetly.

"You have no idea." she said into his shoulder.

"Maybe I can help." He led her into the couple's bedroom and had her lay down on her stomach. He gently began massaging her shoulders and back.

Minerva was totally relaxed and purring after only a few minutes. Albus chuckled. It always amused him when his wife displayed traits of her animagus form.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" he asked her.

"No. The students are the least of my concerns right now."

"And what are your main concerns?"

"Poppy said you still needed rest. It takes longer to heal as a person gets older."

"Are you saying I'm old, my dear?"

"Oh, no. Not you." she replied smiling at the man she had loved seemingly all of her life. "Are you sure you are up for this tonight?"

"Well, not yet. I don't think it should take long, though." he answered as he slowly reached under her and began massaging her breasts.

"Albus Dumbledore." shrieked Minerva. "You are as bad as the students. What was I thinking when I said you were getting older. You are obviously regressing more and more the longer you are around hormonal teenagers."

"I thought you found that endearing?"

"Well, maybe just a little. I don't like to actively encourage it, though."

The two kissed again. Soon they had stripped each other and were making love. The first time was frenzied, due to the lack of touch for the past week. The second time was much more loving and gentle. The two fell asleep in each others arms, very relieved that Albus was well. Minerva idly thought as she drifted to sleep that this may be one of the reasons Albus had been suffering from exhaustion, but decided not to dwell on it.

A/N: Darn it. I started off writing a cute little fluff piece with the intention of a lower rating. Then it just kind of derailed and I had to give it a M for fear of the last few paragraphs. Me and my dirty little mind. I would greatly appreciate your reviews. Please don't flame, though. It says in the summary that this is MM/AD and contains sex, so if you still read it, it's your fault.


End file.
